I Love Inuyasha - (Short Stories)
by MokaYuki
Summary: This is a collection of original Inuyasha short stories put together for your reading enjoyment see what trouble Kagome and the gang get into in each story.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own the song or inuyasha

**Rate:** (M) language and sex

_**Don't like don't read**_

**Song: **No song

**By:**

_**Note:**__ Each chapter i write is actually a different story and isn't related to the story before or after it. -*hint to story* instead of chapter_

* * *

><p><em>So i was reading what another fanfic author did and thought to try it, so this <em>_isn't fully my idea. The stories are thought, hope you like.  
><em>

_Don't worry I'm still in the middle of writing "Shikon High" too..._

_I hope for lots of fantastic reviews and comments to help these stories improve..._

* * *

><p><strong>Story 2<strong>

**The Crime Happens At Night**

Summer has come to an end and Fall was rolling in fast. This particular day, in which my story begun was especially chilly with the leaves chasing each other around. I couldn't believe that college had started and we were all back in stuffy class rooms...

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi your essay please!" Ms. Kikyo said sternly as she stopped directly in front of my desk.

"Oh umm...sorrry here it is mama." I said as i rolled my eyes. i swear Lady Kikyo, which was what everyone called her, was out to get me. She acted as if she was the queens of the whole college. She had long ebony hair like me, but mine is far more prettier. She is tall, skinny, and pale like a ghost. Today she's wearing a long gray dress, but normally she's wearing a white blouse with a long red skirt. Today she looks more like a witch.

"Oi, Kaggy! Whats up, you gazing off again?" Inuyasha asked as he pokes my shoulder.

"No!" I quickly answer back as i glare at him. Of corse he just smiles with a smirk on his face.

Now, don't think i was glaring at him to be mean. Inuyasha is my boyfriend and has been since third year at Shikon High. We are now second years at Shikon College, just down the road from Shikon High. Now, Inuyasha isn't your everyday college student, is also a half-demon. Half human/ half demon. His father died when he was born protecting him and his mother. His mother died six years ago from cancer, which came on fast.

Inuyasha told me that half-breeds, which is what he calls himself, are not excepted by humans or demons alike. Humans fear and mock him because he is not full human, and has inhuman abilities that people wish they had. Demons despised him because he was weak and carries 'dirty blood', which means human blood.

I met Inuyasha three years ago and pulled him out of depression, which he says if it hadn't been for me he would have killed himself. I don't think he would had killed himself, he's to good for that.

**BING!**

"Kags come on let's go!" Songo, one of my many friends, yell as she drags me out of my seat, almost not giving me enough time to grab my books. I was glad that i didn't have to take any math courses this year. All I had English, History, and Beginning Nursing, which was the field i was planing to go into.

Songo i know my whole life we met in kindergarten of all places. We saw the ups and downs together and told each other everything. She always threatens Inuyasha because she doesn't want him to hurt me, which is good... i guess.

"Hey Song, where you taking me Inu and I have a date later tonight." I say as i try to break free, but with no prevail.

"Forget the date '_Rock Hards_' are in consert tonight and we have to go. Inuyasha you don't mine right? No...good! See Inuyasha doesn't mined, so your going with me." Songo relies quickly, not giving anyone a chance to answer.

Inuyasha looked surprised as he tried to say, "HEY! Kags my date...," but he trailed off when he notice me and Songo were no longer in front of him.

Songo was sneaky, she got it from me, but i did feel bad for leaving Inu just standing there in front of the college doors. Songo and i walk all the way to her house where we get ready, and before we knew it it was time to head to the consert.

:::::::::

Inuyasha, who was still surprised walked backed to our one room apartment, which was a two blocks away from the college. In arriving home he walks inside looks at the suit he had laying out for the date. He walks over to it and pulls out a small box, which he lays on the dresser.

_'Kagome will you marry me?'_ Inuyasha says quietly to himself as he walks over to the kitchen to fix himself some ramen noodles.

After eating at the small wooden table a walks over to the bed flips on the TV and watches something until finally falling asleep. Middle of the night I walk in to see Inuyasha staring at me.

:::::::::::

After the consert was over Songo and i walk back to her house where she asks me to stay the night. it was only ten and i felt bad for leaving Inuyasha like that, so i told her no.

"But Kags, its late and your apartments four blocks away." Songo pries, but i had already made up my mind.

"I will be fine Songo, plus i'll text you when i get to my apartment." i say as i walk off leaving her at the door.

Maybe i should have stayed to Songos, but I need to ask for Inu's forgiveness. It was to late to turn back now i was a block away now and it was very dark out. I have to admit it wasn't safe out here for me, i need to get home before anyone saw me. What was that? Maybe the wind...no theres no...footsteps. They were footsteps behind me. I acted as if i didn't notice them, but i begin to walk faster, i was nearly at the apartment now. But then...that sound, i stop because that sound was of a gun being cocked. i turn to see a man chuckling at me.

"What is a pretty young girl like you doing out so late.' The man says as he walks closer, the gun still aimed at my chess.

I froze, what could i do? He had a gun, so i just stood there until he had the gun right on my heart. i could feel the cold metal through my red silk dress. Why didn't i put my regular clothes back on, not that it would have made a difference? At lease in me regular clothes i wouldn't had looked so inviting, but it was to late now. So all i say is, "Im fine my apartment is just right there and I'm very tired."

The man smiles and replies, "Sure you are sweetheart... you look cold, here let me warm you up."

The man steps behind me while placing a hand on my chess, then running the other, which was holding the gun, down my belly to my womanhood. i tried to wiggle free but he was to strong. "Please don't hurt me a say quietly."

He grabs my rist as he walks me to a nearby ally across from my apartment and says, "Me hurt you? No, i just want to have a little fun with you baby."

I was descusted, but i had no way of getting out of this. why didn't i just stay over at Songos for the night? My thoughts were cut off when the man pushed my up against the walk and kissed me. i push him off me as i yell, "GET OFF ME!."

This made him mad because no sooner did those words leave my mouth, i felt a sharp pain on my left cheek as i slid to the ground. The man, who was now standing over me laughed and said, " You think you and order me around now, do you?" More of a mock then a question. kneeling down to me he then say, "Your mine!"

With that the man grabs my ponytail and drags me back up to my feet, where he kisses me again. this time i just cry. My eyes are closed while he kisses my neck, as this is happening i feel my red silk dress fall off my shoulders to the ground below. i hear another snicker, then my feet are pulled out from under me as i fall on my now dirty dress. I let out a wimpier, which was cut off by mans unthinkable being shoved into my mouth.

"Shut up and suck and thing little girl!" The man said as he started touching my womanhood.

At this point all i had on was my bra and panties, which he quickly removed after removing his dick from my mouth. I then felt it inside of me as i screamed.

::::::::::::::

"Songo sweet, what are you doing up?" Songos mom asks see her daughter still up. "Aren't you going back to your apartment with Maroku?

Songo shakes her head and relies, "No mom, Maroku can wait. Im waiting for a text from Kagome, she said she would text me when she got home."

"Well its getting late it almost twelve, plus she might have forgotten." Her mom say as Songo follows her back inside the home house.

"No I'm calling her some things not right. She never forgets to call or text me back when she says she will." Songo says as she dials kagomes number and waits.

::::::::::::::

It was now twelve as a hear my cell going off, it was from Songo. I couldn't answer it so i let it ring, my whole body was sore and i could barely move so i lay there in the dirt. the call when to voicemail and there it stayed. I took a deep breath and got up with a wimpier, and then placing my clothes back on i walked to my apartment. I stopped at the door and looked at me phone it said 12:20, then i shook my head and walked in to my room.

Inuyasha was there staring at me...he know.


End file.
